Dead Space 3
''Dead Space 3'' is an action-thriller third-person shooter video game set in the Dead Space universe, and is the sequel to Dead Space 2. It is currently in development by Visceral Games and will be published by Electronic Arts on February 5, 2013 in the United States and February 8, 2013 in Europe.[http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2012-08-14-dead-space-3-release-date-confirmed '''Release Date Announced] Plot Setting Dead Space 3 takes place after the events of Dead Space 2, and is set primarily on the cold, snowy planet Tau Volantis, with a significant portion of the game focused over the planet's atmosphere. The game continues Isaac's struggle to end the Necromorph infestation. Plot Summary After the events of Dead Space, EarthGov captured Isaac Clarke and harvested his mind for Marker blueprints in order to revive the program in which Markers are used to provide resources and power for the human race. The Marker placed on Titan Station, the same station Isaac was being held on, resulted in another outbreak of Necromorphs. Isaac then escaped with Ellie Langford after he destroyed the Marker, resulting in Titan Station's demise. Isaac Clarke and Ellie Langford separate after the events on the Titan Station Sprawl. Isaac remains on another space station while Ellie searches on as both look for ways to end the Markers built by EarthGov. Isaac is then recruited by Captain Edward Norton and Sergeant John Carver, two men Ellie met on the planet Uxor, who claim Ellie found a planet known as Tau Volantis, where nearly 200 years ago a government base was located, but was eradicated by a Necromorph infestation, and frozen over, until someone somehow managed to stop the infestation and the Marker in its tracks. The group travels to Tau Volantis in the hopes of finding answers about Unitology and the key to finally stopping the Markers. Features Characters *'Isaac Clarke' *'Sergeant John Carver' *'Ellie Langford' *'Santos' http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/07/25/dead-space-3-is-very-dead-space#.UA__Gh8aDCA.tumblr *'Captain Robert Norton' *'Danik' Necromorphs *Feeders *The Nexus *Wasters *Stalkers [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ab3efOVe3BI Dead Space 3: GamesCom Trailer 2012] *Dividers *Slashers *Lurkers *Leapers *Twitchers *Pukers *Guardians *Pods *The Swarm *Infector *Nest [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IhajLnYYfmE YouTube -''' The Many Dead Spaces of Dead Space 3] *The Snow Beast *Unknown Regenerator Others *EarthGov **Earth Defense Force *Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces *Unitology group **The Circle Suits *Advanced Suit *Arctic Survival Suit *EVA Suit *First Contact Suit *Legionary Suit *Marauder Suit *N7 Armor *Sharpshooter Suit *Tundra Recon Suit *Witness Suit Weapons *Evangelizer *Negotiator *Plasma Cutter *Innumerable Custom Crafted Weapons Development Design Visceral Studios took a different approach in the development of Dead Space 3. Rather than the generic space/ship environment, the development team set the settings of the game in a harsh, snowy environment. Like the previous two titles, Dead Space 3 utilises a heavily-modified Godfather engine (now known as Visceral Tech engine).[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKVzNPWppyI '''Youtube: E3 2012 - Dead Space 3 Gameplay Demo] at 5:12 The game is the first title in the series to utilize graphical enhancements such as Anti Aliasing, Bokeh Depth of Field and SSAO. Gameplay The campaign can be played in two modes: single-player or cooperative (the second of which is only available as an online mode). Single-player mode follows the traditional gameplay experience, where the player would take control of Isaac Clarke. Referred "Drop In-Drop Out Online Co-Op", the cooperative mode, on the other hand, allows two players to play in the campaign at the same time; the first player would take control of Isaac Clarke, whereas the second player would take control of John Carver. Playing cooperatively will provide further details about the game's plot, as well as enhancing the overall gameplay experience. The controls in Dead Space 3 has been further redefined from the previous title; in addition to the smooth player movement, players are also able to duck and perform rolls. In addition to these changes, the game features humans as gameplay antagonists on par with Necromorphs. Trivia * This is the first Dead Space game that is primarily set on a planet. * The music played in the Official Announcement Trailer is called "Fishing Grounds", by the composer Paul D'Amour, also known as Feersum Ennjin. *The song played in the Launch Trailer is called "In the Air Tonight", by Phil Collins. * In sub-zero temperatures, Isaac and Carver's RIG will display their body temperature dropping before they eventually freeze to death. This is the first game in the Dead Space franchise to include this feature. * It has been confirmed that co-op will be online only. Gallery Cover art DS3-PC_cover.jpg|The PC cover DS3-PS3_cover.jpg|The PS3 cover DS3-XBOX_cover.jpg|The Xbox 360 cover Screenshots File:DS3 screenshot 01.jpg|Isaac wielding an improvised weapon File:DS3 screenshot 02.jpg|Isaac over Tau Volantis File:DS3 screenshot 03.jpg|Isaac, without his helmet, piloting the spacecraft before crash-landing on Tau Volantis File:DS3 screenshot 04.jpg|Isaac and John encounter The Swarm File:DS3 screenshot 05.jpg|Isaac engages a lone Slasher File:DS3 screenshot 06.jpg|Isaac in a firefight with Unitologist armed men. File:DS3 screenshot co-op.jpg|Isaac Clarke and John Carver in their suits. File:DS3 screenshot Feeder 04.jpg|A Feeder prepares to attack an unwary Isaac 672892_20120814_640screen005.jpg|The EVA (Extra Vehicular Activity Suit) during a zero G sequence DS3_4.jpg|Isaac Clarke aiming at a Leaper File:DS3_Horror_0.jpg File:DS3_HostileIndoor4.jpg File:DS3_Isaac.jpg File:DS3_ResearchFacility_05.jpg File:DS3_ResearchFacility_07.jpg File:DS3_ResearchFacility_010.jpg File:DS3_ResearchFacility_014.jpg File:DS3_Space3.jpg File:DS3_Space4.jpg File:DS3_Space6.jpg File:DS3_Thrilling.jpg File:MakeEveryShotCount.jpg File:ScavengeAndBuildYourArsenal.jpg File:TenseSituations.jpg File:UnlikelyAllies.jpg File:WatchYourBack.jpg File:UpCloseAndPersonal.jpg DS3 John Carver Unmasked.png|John Carver (right), as seen in the Dead Space 3 demo. Concept art Concept-1.jpg Concept-2.jpg Concept-3.jpg Concept-4.jpg DS3 Campaign CMYK.jpg Dead_Space_3_Nexus_stomach.jpg DS3_Snow_Suit_concept_art-2.jpg DS3_Snow_Suit_concept_art-1.jpg DS3_ContactBeam_LineGun_combo_concept_art.jpg DS3_Line_Gun_concept_art.jpg Dead_space_3_1ok_waystation_ext.jpg Miscellanea Marker Shroud 4 03.jpg|The Marker, of the Marker Shroud 4 site, exposed Marker Shroud 4 02.jpg|Another shot of the new Marker Dead Space 3 preorder.jpg|The Promotional Dead Space 3 Pre-order exclusives Videos File:Dead Space 3 Launch Trailer - Take Down the Terror|Launch Trailer File:Dead Space 3 - Sneak Peek|Story Trailer Sneak Peek File:Dead Space 3 - Mass Effect N7 Armor|''Mass Effect'' N7 Armor File:Dead Space 3 Dev-Team Edition - Release Announcement|Dev-Team Edition Announcement File:Dead Space 3 - Better with Kinect|Better with Kinect File:Dead Space 3 The Story so Far|The Story so Far File:Dead Space 3 Killing Isaac Clarke|Killing Isaac Clarke File:Dead Space 3 Exploring the Cliffs of Volantis|Exploring the Cliffs of Volantis File:Dead Space 3 Two Ways to Play Trailer|Two Ways to Play Trailer File:Dead Space 3 Mass Driver Demo|Mass Driver Demo File:Dead Space 3 EG-900 SMG Pre-Order Trailer|EG-900 SMG Pre-Order Trailer File:Dead Space 3 Crazy Co-op Commentary|Co-Op Commentary File:Dead Space 3 - Weapon Crafting Gameplay|Weapon Crafting Gameplay File:Dead Space 3 Carver Behind-the-Scenes|Carver Behind-the-Scenes File:Dead Space 3 Eudora Gameplay Walkthrough|Eudora Gameplay Walkthrough File:Dead Space 3 Gamescom 2012 Gameplay Demo|Gamescom Gameplay Demo File:Dead Space™ 3 Official First Gameplay|Official First Gameplay with Developer Commentary File:Dead Space™ 3 Official Announce Trailer - E3 2012|Official Announce Trailer File:Dead Space 3 - Gamescom Gameplay Trailer|Gamescom Gameplay Trailer File:Dead Space 3 - Co-op Gameplay - E3 2012|Visceral's live demonstration of Dead Space 3 during E3 2012 File:Dead Space Graphic Novel Short|''Dead Space: Liberation'' Short Further reading Sources de:Dead Space 3 Category:Games Category:Main Series Category:Dead Space 3